Subsea intervention operations require a safe and controlled manner of entering a subsea installation with an intervention tool string, while containing the pressurized borehole fluids to prevent their escape in to the sea. Several methods of intervention exist, employing fixed platforms, semi-submersible rigs, floaters, drill ships, and/or other dynamically positioned vessels. However, the high costs and low availability of large intervention structures has induced the industry to look for technologies that enable intervention operations from smaller, cheaper and more available vessels.
A spoolable compliant guide has been proposed for use in subsea intervention operations. A spoolable compliant guide is constructed as a hollow tube that may be continuous or joined. The guide acts as a conduit for the passage of coiled tubing between a surface vessel and a subsea wellhead. Such alternate systems, however, are exposed to a variety of induced stresses that can lead to material fatigue. Existing methods and systems for predicting, monitoring, and/or evaluating the stresses and operating envelopes of the system during intervention operations are not satisfactory.